A Heart for Art
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: The CMC decide to live up to their cutie marks helping Pony Ville's introvert, but what they discover about her will become an even bigger shock than they ever saw. Spoilers for season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM, but I do own Artsy Heart**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville; the town was filled with joy as the ponies prepared for the brand new celebration of friendship. Ponies were going haywire with decorations and other preparations. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends were no exception; they too were busy at work. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were preparing the food for the celebration; Rainbow Dash was busy getting rid of the clouds to make sure there wouldn't be a storm. Fluttershy was preparing the animals for a small performance, and Rarity was decorating the place as well as designing a fabulous outfit for her to wear. Obviously to top it off, Twilight was keeping a checklist to make sure everything was ship shape.

There was however one set of ponies that seemed out of action. Lounging about in their clubhouse, The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sighed in unison.

"I'm so bored," Scootaloo complained.

"Yeah, I mean I'm happy we got our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle started as she looked down at her cutie mark.

"But now there's nuthin' for us to do," Apple Bloom finished, "we've finished the quest for our cutie marks."

Sweetie Belle then placed a hoof against her chin, "Wait, didn't we get our cutie marks because we were meant to help other ponies understand the meaning of their cutie marks?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, that was why we got them, but who is there to help in town?"

Scootaloo stood up, "Well, we're not going to figure it out just moping here all day. Let's go into town and see what we can help out with."

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

 **(Cue theme song)**

* * *

Within the town square, everypony was gathered. It seemed there was nopony absent from the festivities. The celebration would be that Friday, and they had to make sure it was all ready. Mayor Mare made her way to the center of the stage that was set up, and she tested the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, I am proud to announce that the preparations for Friday's Celebration of Friendship are all ready. I want everyone to just relax and have a well-earned rest for tomorrow's festivities. Thank you all for helping," she announced, and everypony cheered.

"This celebration is going to be _awesome!_ " Rainbow Dash, "I mean, let's be honest. This whole celebration is to celebrate us and Twilight."

"Now, Rainbow Dash, don't boast like it's all about us. It's for all of Equestria to celebrate the magic of friendship," Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're the _princess_ of friendship, Twilight," Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Doesn't mean ya need ta go on like you're the best pony in Equestria," Applejack replied.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, but then something black hidden in the crowd caught her eye. She gasped in surprise.

"No way!" she exclaimed, "Did she _actually_ come out to hang out?"

She zoomed over, and the others exchanged curious glances. Rainbow Dash flew over to the black figure, but she stopped when she realized where the figure was heading. She sighed in irritation.

"Figures," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "she never leaves her home except when absolutely necessary."

"Who?" Twilight asked, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders seemed to be passing by.

"Ugh," Rainbow Dash groaned, "Artsy Heart, she's lived in this town as long as we have, but she never leaves her house except for food and more drawing stuff."

"Strange, how come I never heard of her?" Twilight asked.

"She's the town introvert. She usually chooses to be alone. No pony knows why," Applejack replied, "Some ponies just choose to be alone."

"Does anypony even know what her cutie mark is?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, she's even more shyer than me," Fluttershy whispered, and Twilight's eyes widened.

"Yeah, even if she _does_ come into town, she's always wearing that cloak and won't talk to anypony," Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight gave a glance toward the cloaked pony, and she followed her friends back to her castle. Simultaneously, the Crusaders happened to stop by and listen to the conversation, and they stepped aside to chat.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Scootaloo whispered.

"Yup, sounds like there's a pony who might need our help," Apple Bloom replied.

"But Applejack said she just wants to be left alone," Sweetie Belle retorted, "maybe she's right."

"It can't hurt to try," Apple Bloom offered, "I mean, we're supposed to help others discover the meanun' of their cutie mark. Sounds like this Artsy Heart could use just that."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there isn't a cutie mark for being alone all the time," Scootaloo said.

"All in favor of checkin' on Artsy Heart, say aye!" Apple Bloom announced.

"Aye!"

Swiftly and quietly, they followed the pony in the black cloak home. The pony in question glanced around, but she saw nothing. Making sure the coast was clear, she entered her house, and she closed the door.

"Well, she seems busy; we should just leave her be," Sweetie Belle replied nervously.

"No way," Apple Bloom retorted, "we'll try our best before we give up. So...who's knockin'?"

Both the other two crusaders pushed Apple Bloom to the door. Apple Bloom groaned.

"No pony all go at once," she rolled her eyes, and she sighed.

Apple Bloom knocked lightly upon the door; shortly after, a small squeak of panic escaped from the pony inside.

"Uh…" the pony spoke, "the art gallery isn't open, and it probably never will be. Please go away."

"Miss Artsy Heart, mah name's Apple Bloom, and we jus' wanna talk to ya."

"No thanks, the owner is currently not accepting visitors. Please come back another time...or never at all."

With a glow around the door, there was the sound of the door locking. It was clear they weren't getting anywhere.

"Well, that worked out," Scootaloo said sarcastically, "let's go. She clearly doesn't wanna talk to anyone."

Apple Bloom put her hoof to her chin in thought, "Maybe we jus' need to think bigg'r."

Sweetie Belle chimed in, "Rarity always lets me in her room if I have something to help her with her designs."

"So, what are you saying?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm saying what if we got Artsy Heart a gift or something to help her out with whatever she does as a living?"

"That could work," Apple Bloom replied, "but what does she even do?"

"She said something about a gallery...so maybe she's an artist?"

"Well let's get her some pencils. All artists use pencils at some point."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie Bell held the present as Applebloom knocked once more on Artsy Heart's door. As before, a squeak came from inside.

"Please just go away," the voice called, "I choose to be alone, and that's that."

"Miss Heart, we have a present for you," Applebloom offered.

It was quiet, but the fillies could hear the sound of Artsy's hooves as she slowly approached the door. With a pink glow, the door slowly opened, and a pair of bright blue eyes lurked in the darkness. However the light of the outside produced a glare on the glasses. The eyes were timid as they lurked.

"A...a present for me?" a voice asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo replied, and Sweetie Bell presented the gift to her.

The eyes seemed to move around in thought, but finally the pink glow surrounded the gift as she opened it. She gasped as she took out the sketchbook and pencils.

"H-how'd you know?"

"We kinda assumed," Sweetie Bell replied, and Applebloom added, "Do ya like 'em?"

"I love them. Thank you…" Artsy Heart replied, and she sighed, "I guess you could come in for a bit, but gimme just a sec."

The door closed, and moments later, the pony returned, wearing the black cloak.

"You wear that at home too?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, I just wear it around other ponies."

"How come?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Just...because," Artsy answered.

"Fillies, calm down, just leave 'er be," Applebloom interfered, "we're lucky she let us in. Let's not interrogate her."

As the smaller ponies followed her around, they could see many easels and sketchbooks filled with drawings. Strangely enough, they could see she'd sketched everypony in Ponyville. She'd even gotten everypony's cutie marks. Looking around again, they could see the house or studio or wherever she lived had windows that were blackened on the outside. However, they were clear from the inside, granting the viewer to see without being seen.

"I apologize for the mess. I never get visitors," Artsy apologized.

"It's alright, Miss Heart," Applebloom replied.

"Oh," she blushed, "you can call me Artsy."

Artsy showed them around while also tidying up a little as she spoke, "This is where I do most of my sketching. I'm really shy, so I don't go out often. These windows make a perfect cover so I'm not seen."

"They're beautiful," Sweetie Bell complimented.

"Yeah, everypony and their cutie marks down to the last detail," Scootaloo added, "hey, what's your cutie mark?"

Artsy Heart then seemed to get nervous. She didn't want to admit it, but she was really consious of talking about the subject of her cutie mark.

"Uh, I'd rather not say," she replied, and then she gasped, "Oh my Celestia! You got your cutie marks! I simply must draw you now! I can't believe I never noticed yet!"

Applebloom and the other crusaders glanced at each other curiously, and they shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay, wait right here, I'll be right back," Artsy Heart said, and she trotted off to get her stuff.

"I don't know why she's so anti-social, she's so nice," Sweetie Bell said.

"Perhaps some ponies just prefer to be alone," Applebloom replied.

"Yeah, but what about that cloak she wears? I'm not the only one that thinks that's a little weird, right?" Scootaloo asked.

Applebloom just shrugged, "It's really nun of our business wut she wears."

The others shrugged, and Artsy Heart returned.

"I may be an introvert, but I actually know everypony's name in Ponyville. You three are Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, the Cutie Mark were doing everything to earn your cutie marks, but it seems you actually got them. I can't believe I didn't notice-WHOA!"

Artsy Heart tripped over an easel, and the tie became undone for her cloak. In the commotion, her cloak flew off. The crusaders rushed to help her up, but they were shocked as they saw what they saw. Being dizzy from the crash, Artsy hadn't even noticed her cloak was off. When she came to her senses, she realized what had happened. She gasped. The crusaders also gasped.

She was a blank flank...

* * *

 **YUP! Artsy Heart is a blank flank! She's as old as Twilight and the others by the way. Anyway, please review thanks.**


End file.
